


Who Really Loves You(A Phanfic)

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins





	1. Chapter 1

Dan’s POV

She yells at me, calls me some names, hits me, then apologizes later. _ **That’s how relationships are supposed to work, right? Right? Even I know the answer to that**_. I just hope Phil never finds out. He seems to be quite oblivious.

Only a few fans have commented that I’ve been acting different lately:

_Dan’s been acting differently since he started dating Rebecca._

_Is it just me or has Dan changed?_

_**No, I haven’t changed. She has.**_ Rebecca was the sweetest girl at one point, but that was months ago. I loved her, still do. I can’t just leave her.

Phil’s POV

I watched Dan’s new video, where he explained why he had a black eye. I glared at the screen the whole time. He did NOT get that on accident. I’ve known him long enough to know when he was lying.

I never really liked Rebecca, she was always a little off to me. He’d moved in with her, after only three months. He visits me every week, and when we do a video.

He came over today. He looked so cute, except for his eye.

“I watched your video, Dan,” I said.

“Oh, did you like it?”

“Yes,” I said, “You’re a very good liar.”

“Wha…”

“What REALLY happened, Dan?” I asked.

“I…”

“You and I both know you’re not that clumsy,” I said.

“Okay, fine,” He said, “Rebecca hit me, okay! Is that what you wanted to hear?!”

“And you’re still with her?!”

“You don’t understand!” He yelled, “I love her!”

“Are you serious?!”

“Leave me alone, okay?” He said.

He was crying now.

“Dan…”

He turned and headed for the door.

“Dan, wait!”

He didn’t stop, just ran out the door. **_Dan, she doesn’t deserve you._** I sighed. ** _I guess I don’t deserve you_** **_either. You’ve made that perfectly clear._**


	2. Chapter 2

Dan’s POV

She likes to grab my hair when she throws me around. I’m thinking about cutting it. Why am I so weak? Letting a girl beat you up? Dan, you’re pathetic.

“I hate you!” She yelled.

 ** _But..I love you. No I don’t. Maybe I did once, but not anymore._** I caught her hand before she was able to punch me.

“Please stop,” I said.

She took her hand away.

“Baby, I’m sorry,” She said, “Please...it won’t happen again.”

 ** _She’s lying._** I nodded ** _. No Dan, leave now._** I hugged her.

“I love you,” She said.

“I love you too,” I said.

She started to cry. **_Trying to gain your sympathy._**

“Oh, don’t cry,” I said.

Two days later…

 ** _I’m so scared._** Rebecca said the most terrible things. I knew she wasn’t letting up.

“No one would miss you…”

**_Is she going to kill me?_ **

“Stupid ugly…”

What else did she say? I don’t know, because I passed out.

Phil’s POV

**_Where is he?_** Dan wasn’t answering his phone. I’d been texting him all day. I went to his and Rebecca’s place, where Rebecca wasn’t home, thankfully. I knocked on the door. After a while, Dan answered.

“Oh hi Phil,” Dan said casually.

He smiled, and I could tell it hurt him.

“Good god, what happened to you?!” I exclaimed.

His face was bruised, like he’d been hit a hundred times. I couldn’t see the rest of his body, as he was wearing a hoodie and pajama pants.

“Uh…”

“No excuses, Dan,” I said.

He let me in.

“I…” He studdered.

He just stared at me, looking trapped.

“Did Rebecca do this?” I asked.

He opened his mouth to answer.

“Don’t lie,” I said.

“Yeah,” He muttered.

I hugged him, and he winced. I lifted up his shirt to see his body was bruised too.

“You HAVE to leave her,” I said.

“I don’t HAVE to do anything!” He yelled.

“Dan, don’t be stupid…” I said.

“Leave me alone!” He yelled, “Get out! Just…get out!”

“Fine,” I said calmly, “Give me a call when you remember who REALLY loves you.”

I left. **_Did I really just say that? What have I done? He was never supposed to find out._** I let my tears fall. **_I never wanted Dan to be hurt. It was all my fault._**


	3. Chapter 3

Dan’s POV

**_He loves me? Phil loves me? I’ve made a terrible mistake. He’s right, I am stupid. How could I not notice?_ **

_The next day…_

I threw my phone, practically shattering it in the process, when I heard the news. **_Why would Phil do that?_**

At least Rebecca let me be alone with him in the hospital. I just watched him sleep. He lost a lot of blood, and he wasn’t waking up. I thought back to the dreams, the ones I had of losing Phil, the ones where he died. I took gentle hold of his hand.

“Phil…why” I begged, then remembered how I kicked him out, “Is this because of me? I’m sorry…I love you too.”

Phil’s POV

I felt Dan kiss me gently on the lips. I wished I could move or do something, but I was stuck. He could just leave if he wanted. In fact, he didn’t have to come here in the first place.

To think, I thought he didn’t care. I never would have thought he loved me. I could hear him cry, and I wished I could get up and hug him, but I was too weak to move.

“I don’t want to lose you, Phil,” He said quietly, “I…honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Dan’s POV

I stayed with Phil, just watching as he slept. I couldn’t leave him there. It was late at night when Phil’s eyes opened.

“Dan?” Phil asked.

I hugged him.

“Phil, I had no idea,” I said.

“Neither did I,” He said.

“Huh?”

“Do you think I wanted to fall in love with my best friend?!” He said, “I was so embarrassed when I started to…to think about you like that…”

“You just buried it,” I finished.

He nodded.

“I didn’t think there was any chance,” He said, “And when you started dating Rebecca, I was jealous, and I decided I would never tell you. Then she started hurting you, Dan. I hated myself because…”

“Because why?”

“I wasn’t good enough for you,” He said.

I touched his face.

“Oh Phil…”

He was crying now.

“Th…that’s why I dated Rebecca,” I said, “I thought…if I got close to someone else, maybe I’d stop feeling that way about you.”

“Do you love her, Dan?” He asked.

“I used to,” I said.

“Do you love ME?”

“I…I don’t know how I feel anymore!” I snapped, “I’m so damn confused! I…I…why do you want me anyways?! I’m no treasure…”

.

.

.

“You are to me,” He said.


End file.
